Unconventional Families
by blaanderstark
Summary: Short drabbles about the Blaine, Tony, and the rest of the Avengers. Avengers!AU. Anderstark.
1. Chapter 1

Tony is surprised to see his son's name pop up on the screen of his iPhone, but he smiles down at the device anyway. They have a decent relationship now, and while Tony wishes he can see more of Blaine, he's also happy that his son is happy in Ohio with his friends. He's in the middle of an argument between himself, Steve, and Bruce over their last mission. While they've worked together for several months now, Tony has yet to inform them of his past, including his only son.

_"It's too dangerous, Pep. I don't want to risk his safety."_

_"That's exactly why you need to tell the rest of them. It's one thing to just have you, Tony, but with-"_

_"No. Not yet. I won't risk Blaine's life."_

When he moves to answer it, Steve grunts and crosses his arms over his chest, "Another female caller, Tony?"

Tony ignores him in favor of flipping open his phone to answer the call, "Hey kiddo."

"H-hey," Blaine sounds tired or upset; Tony still isn't sure how to read Blaine like Pepper does, but he knows it's one of the two, and the happy emotion drains from face and his heart aches. "Hi dad."

"You called me, kiddo, you half asleep on me over there?" he jokes, chuckling at his own joke and he catches the eyes of his comrades as he turns to drop down onto a chair. They mostly just look confused.

"No, I-" Blaine pauses and Tony's smile drops again. "I just wanted to talk."

"I'm kind of busy, B, so maybe you could speed this along."

"Maybe I should call Pepper then," Blaine says and Tony can hear a hint of hurt in his voice; it's unsurprisingly the one emotion of Blaine's that Tony can pick out, and he immediately feels terrible.

"It's okay, kiddo, I was just teasing you. What's wrong?" He can feel Steve's eyes on him, and by now the rest of them have all gathered in the conference room to watch him take a simple phone call. He wants to shoo them away or roll his eyes, but he has to focus on his son, if only for a few moments.

"Kurt's leaving."

Tony furrows his eyebrows, "You? Ohio? You're going to have to be a bit more specific, kid."

"Ohio. He's-he didn't get into NYADA and-so he's going to go to NYU for a couple of semesters and then he'll re-audition next year. Which-god I'm so proud of him, dad, but he's leaving me here and I-" Blaine pauses and Tony lets him collect his thoughts, a trick and some advice that Pepper had once given him. In all of the years he's had a place in Blaine's life it was some of the only advice that ever seemed to really work. "I don't know what to do. I don't want him to go, but I can't hold him back."

Tony sighs, "It's not easy loving another person, kiddo. You should know that firsthand from Pep's stories about me, right?" Blaine snorts, but Tony can tell he's still upset, that he's still crying. "You just gotta hold on another year and then you can come up here and live happily ever after, okay?"

Behind him, Natasha is the one to laugh out a remark, "Did he just say happily ever after?"

"I-well I had an idea and Kurt said he _liked_ it, but that he was worried I was doing it for all the wrong reasons, and hey maybe I am, but-dad. What would you think about me moving up there with you? I know you're really busy, and you probably wouldn't have any time for me, and you're a bigger child than I am, but-"

"Hey! I resent that remark, kid," Tony says and Blaine laughs and part of Tony wants to dance around and pump his fist, because for seventeen years that's all he'd ever wanted to do-was to make Blaine happy, to make him feel loved because he never did with his own father. Tony wanted better for his own son, and now that he has the chance he's more than willing to at least try. "Tell you what, kiddo, I'll talk to your mom and we'll work something out."

"You don't think I'm being silly?"

"You're my son-" Bruce's eyes widen quite comically and Steve chokes on the water he's drinking, but Tony continues to speak despite their reactions, "-you have a right to be at least fifty percent silly. Are you doing it for the wrong reasons?"

"I-sort of? I do want to be closer to Kurt, but I trust him and I love him. And-" he pauses and laughs. "Never mind."

"And what, kid?"

"I miss you," Blaine says and laughs wetly. "After last summer, after you almost dying, that-I dunno, dad, we have a lot of missed time to make up for, don't you think?"

"Yeah," Tony grins, tapping a hand against the arc reactor on his chest. "Yeah, kid, I think we do.


	2. Chapter 2

If anyone is actually reading this.. it's super short, but I do want to add more. I think. also. if you have a tumblr, follow blaanderstark :)

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me you have a _son_?" Bruce sits down across from Tony, who is seated on his couch, his legs crossed with a booklet of New York City private schools that Pepper had given him resting on his knees. "Jesus Christ, Tony, you have a _son_."

Tony hums and nods distractedly as he continues to flip through the booklet, "Yes, I'm very aware of that fact."

"_Tony_," Bruce grunts angrily, and Tony only looks up when the other man snatches the book out from under his hands.

"Hey I'm looking at that," Tony whines childishly, pouting at his friend.

"I'd like to consider you a good friend," Bruce says, tossing the book onto the coffee table in front of them. "Clearly you don't view me in the same way."

"What are you blubbering on about _now_?"

"You have a _son_, Tony, and not just any son. You have a _teenage_ son."

"Well someone does have to carry on the Stark name and gene pool. Though I'm not entirely sure how that will work when he and Kurt decide to have kids," Tony muses, taping his fingers against his chin. "I guess I'll have to do some research and get back to you on that one."

"What?"

"Well what in the hell are _you_ talking about?"

"You have a _son_!" Bruce roars and for a second Tony wonders when he'll start turning green.

Tony sighs, pushing himself up and off of the couch, "Which you have now exclaimed five times. I _was_ there for his birth. I may not be the most observant of people but I tend to notice when there's a very naked and gooey baby making it's way into the world, especially when that naked, gooey baby is mine." He scrunches his nose in distaste. "I probably shouldn't use that particular wording when I talk to Blaine about childbirth, though. Maybe I'll leave that one to Pepper. Or Blaine's mo-"

"_TONY!"_

"I still don't understand what your problem is. I have a son."

"A _teenage son-"_

"Yes," Tony huffs impatiently. "A teenage son. _My_ teenage son. I don't see where this concerns you."

"You have a _son_ and didn't say a word about it to me. I thought we were-" Bruce pauses for a moment, considering his words very carefully. "I thought we were coworkers."

"Do you tell me every time you turn into the Jolly Green Giant?"

"Generally the entire _world_ knows, Tony."

"Well now I don't feel as special," Tony says, pouting like a child, causing Bruce to throw his hands up in frustration.


End file.
